Fatal Mistake
by KimberlyLestrange
Summary: Bellatrix tortures a Girl who she doesn't know, not even her name. What if it turns out to be her daughter? The daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange (Rated T for mild violence and in dance for further chapters)


+Fatal Mistake+

*******Authors note************

I was in the mood for this, lately I enjoy this sort of story, i hope you have fun reading and want to continue ^-^

Her hands trembled as she bawled them into fists at her sides and looked down to her feet. Her light brown hair hid her face and her shivering lower lip with it. She shut her brown eyes wishing to be somewhere else, to be in a different position or for something or someone to help her but nothing happened. The girls clothes were dirty from hiding and running threw the woods in a small hope of escape but to no prevail. She ran away from Hogwarts because she couldn't take it anymore. Her eye was still lightly swollen from all the blows she received and her cheeks were red, which was comparable to having a sunburn. She was one of the more rebellious students because she absolutely wouldn't hurt anyone who never did her any wrong before.

Flashbacks of her decision went threw her head and a tear slipped down her cheek as she regretted making it. Just a few hours earlier she had been in her dark arts class. Nothing was like it used to be in Hogwarts. You could simple describe it as a muggle boot camp..just worse. The students got drilled to walk in perfect order at a perfect pace and therefor had to sit perfectly straight with their eyes up front in class. There was no whispering, smiling, laughing or beautiful magic tricks like there used to. The twins didn't make flying origami birds and no one dared throw a magical scribble around the Room. Hogwarts in general seemed dark and dull. It wasn't a place to call home anymore and no student felt as if they were home. The caste was dark inside and out, the sun seemed to be incapable of breaking threw the misery and this only made things worse. The muggleborns got the stick on a daily bases for just being who they are, or rather who they were born as. The Carrows made sure that they all knew that they weren't worth as much as anyone else. It was a disgusting display or discrimination and hate. The halfbloods weren't off that much better after all. The only ones profiting from the change were the purebloods, who were treated and did feel like the new rulers of the world. Merlin forbid that a muggleborn or halfblood even tried defending themselves against their taunts, they'd be punished to a point of no return. The only smiles there could be seen were smirks from those getting to watch others in pain and knowing that they will never have to go threw that because they were better due to their blood status. Their blood was pure.

The girl got the lot. From the first day she had refused to tell anyone her blood status and she also refused to give them a name, because frankly she just wanted to leave this place again. Professor…wait now Headmaster Snape wouldn't allow it and kept her there. It was awful, all the teasing, name callings and jinks that hurt so badly, even after you got to hear them day in and day out. She tried to get numb, just like so many had tried but it was impossible. The other teachers tried to protect their students as good as possible but it was bloody hopeless, if they were to get caught no one would be able to tell what might happen to them.

All classes were a never-ending nightmare, it wasn't magic anymore. They were just reading, copying and learning about the Dark Lords glory. The teachers hated it and you could see it when they had to teach yet another class and talk about how worthless and replaceable everyone but Purebloods were. It was cliche and this might sound like a broken track on repeat but that was life for those at Hogwarts. The youth was supposed to be reprogrammed to a new era of a pureblood regime. The worst class of all was still Dark Arts, taught by the Carrows. It always ended in punishments and pain. Today the subject was to disarm someone by inflicting pain upon them.

She couldn't help but be just a bit amazed at the variety of spells the students knew. It was morbid in a way, because they knew how to inflict so much pain and worse of all…they inflicted it on other students, who were already crying as they stood with a raised wand and their hand shaking so badly that you could have feared for their wands to just slip out of their hands in fear before you even got out the first word of your spell. When it was her turn she held up her wand and looked at the student. It was a boy, he mustn't have been older than 13 years of age. The boy had blonde hair, which was at a medium length and ended at the top of his neck. Due to his tapered hair style and how he must have pulled at it in fear, it was rather messy and standing up in many directions. He was crying, his cheeks red and his skin pale from fear. She lowered her wand almost immediately and took a step back.

Big, big mistake and she felt it. Oh they made bloody sure that the girl would feel the pain in her bones for several days to come. The worst part were their expression. The punishers laughed and ginned, some smirked, other had that you-should-have-known-better judgmental look on and some were just looking at her with pity and regret. But no one helped or told them to stop. She was saved by the bell. They left in rows just like they came and the girl laid on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and crying into them.

She couldn't take it anymore, all that fear and pain. She got up and went threw the halls, sniffling while trying to calm herself before getting out of the castle threw a secret passage way. The only one they haven't discovered.

It didn't take long, maybe just a few hours before she found herself running away from Snatchers, who she recognized from Hogwarts. She felt tears of fear running down her cheeks and ran faster before a spell hit her square in the back and she fell down a small hill. She was about to stand up onto her shaking legs when she felt a grip on her arm and a tug on her stomach.

She fell unconscious from the fall and drifted off. As she opened her eyes she thought that she was blinded and got panicked and scared until her eyes started to adjust to the dark and she realized that she was in a dungeon of some sort. The walls were made of stone and a bit of water was dripping from the celling in irregular patterns. She watched the small drop fall down and splash into the little puddle with a quiet sound as it came into contact. She took deep breaths to calm herself and took in the smell of feces, decay and mold. She gagged from the smell invading her lungs and felt even more hopeless and disgusted. As she looked around herself she also saw broken barrels, shackles and a bit of blood on the wall. There was a light voice from the door and she scooted back into the far end of the Room. A man, who looked a lot like an oversized rat came inside with a grin on his lips. Her pointed his wand at her with a hand made of silver and motioned for her to get up the stairs. She swallowed hard but did as told in fear of receiving more pain.

The light burned into her eyes and she had to blink a couple of times until getting used to the light. She got upstairs, her legs shaking even more as she saw the Malfoy's and realized where she was and who she was with. She didn't have much time before she was pushed to the side and stumbled against another figure, who jumped in fear. As she looked up she saw that it was Hermione. She also saw Ron and Harry but that wasn't the least of it. Bellatrix Lestrange stood right in front of Harry inspecting him and trying to figure out who he was. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat at the sight of the witch. The man cleared his throat and motioned to the girl which made her flinch and take a step back from her original spot. Bellatrix seemed to smile in a disturbing glee.

"Take the three of them to the cellar, time will show if we really have the potter brat. Then and only then we will call the dark lord" she ordered and glared at the man who took them away with dismay written on his expression from the way she talked to him. Hermione panicked seeing that the girl had to stay. She recognized her, only she, Harry and Ron knew the truth.

Here we were with a girl standing in fear and looking at her shoes while being in a Room with the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her chin got yanked up harshly and she let out a screech of terror as she faced the mad witch who just grinned "You have either realized that you aren't worth enough to have the indecency and look at me face to face or you just lost your manors" she mumbles with a light joking pout at the last part and pulls her hand away "now who do we have here? A run away it seems, but who are you?" she asked her and circled the girl like a tiger watching his pray and waiting for the right moment to go for the kill. There was no answer and before she knew it she was yanked back by her hair making her look at the celling and her own hands shoot to her head to try and relieve the pain running threw her scalp as it felt like she was getting her hair pulled out by the roots "answer!" Bellatrix screamed at her and pulled harder. Tears streamed down the girls face but she shock her head, causing more pain to run threw her scalp and a sob from her lips. Bellatrix gave it another pull before releasing her hair and letting the girl fall to her knees "you'll learn to behave" she hissed and pointed her wand at her "let's work on your manors" she grinned "you either tell me what I want to know or you'll feel the consequences" The girl looked up with a defiant glint in her eyes "If that's what you want than you can wait until your rotten teeth fall out" she hissed at her and regretted it immediately as the pain of the Crucio rushed threw her body and she screamed in pain.

"Now that wasn't nice" Bellatrix's laugh echoes threw the Room and she releases her the spell, she seemed to enjoy the backtalk "we'll start easy, with a name?" she tapped her wand against her chin and looked at her with a wicked grin

"Ashley" she answered and Bellatrix grinned with a triumph and content facial expression "Ally, Kim, Claire, Katy, Jessica..you can chose" the girl added and Bellatrix rolled her eyes putting her under the Crucio Curse once again. The girl screamed holding her head in her hands and grabbing fists of her own hair to relieve the pain but it didn't work.

"we can do this all night if we have to" Bellatrix smiled devilishly and leaned down to her level with an innocent pout "now tell me, are you a halfblooded or a muddblood?" she asked tracing the girls chin with her wand.

The girl could hardly breath by now, she flinched as the aftershock of the curse went threw her "w-why is pureblood out of the question?" she aked looking into her eyes, her voice was hoarse and each word hurt as it slipped from her lips. Her eyes seemed to search for something In Bellatrix's eyes, pleading for her to understand something which she could have if she just payed attention. Bellatrix let out a mocking laugh "honey, you're not a pureblood, I can practically see the dirt running threw your veins" she harshly pulled her arm up and the girl whimpered biting her lip "see?" she grins and her wand runs up her arm, leaving a bloody wound as she used a spell which cut threw her skin. She screamed in pain and tried to pull away in terror as she frantically attempted to push herself away from the Witch but she had a strong grip on her and kept her in place. "such a waste of magical ability" she sighs and pushes her back. The girl pushed herself back until her shoulder blades hit to the wall. She held her arm close to herself and looked down crying. The pain of the salty tears mixing the blood made her cry even more because it burned like nothing else.

Why her? Why Bellatrix? She couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Why didn' t she understand? Couldn't she see? This wasn't just physical pain but this had destroyed her mentally. Her world collapsed and even though she knew something like this was to happen, she could have never prepared herself for such an outcome. Bellatrix pointed her wand at her "let's end this" she said simply and the girl cried more leaning against the wall "please.." she whimpered but it wasn't clear if she pleaded for mercy or for death. In that Moment, a loud plop brought the trio and Dobby into the Room. They had the advantage of surprise and quickly had Bellatrix's wand as well as those of the Malfoy's. Hermione looked like she might cry as she pulled the shaking girl to her feet and helped her stand up straight.

Se looked straight at Bellatrix with rage and anger in her eyes"Do you know who this is? Do you realize who you just tortured?" she screams at her with such pain in her voice that Bellatrix seemed to have lost her ability to speak. The room was so silent that you could have heard a needle drop. "Didn't you see the glow on her skin?" she points out in such pain that her voice was cracked. Bellatrix looked at the girl and only then noticed it. Nothing on the outside looked real. It shimmered which meant that there was a glamour charm on the girl. Those charms help you create a new person out of yourself but once they're noticed they slowly fade away.

With that her skin became porcelain white, her light brown hair, grew longer and became black as the night. Her round face slowly started to become edgier and more defined and lastly her eyes got back to a diamond blue color. Bellatrix's white skin seemed to get paler than it already was, as she realized who it was and her heart broke into a million pieces at the sight and at what she had just done. The same could be said for Narcissa who took a few steps forward but not to close to her sister. Narcissa had tears in her eyes.

The girl stood up straight as she looked at Bellatrix and her sisters broken expression "You asked for my name…Aquila Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange"

Oops, didn't see that one coming did you? :P thank you for reading till the end


End file.
